metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Project Not-Prime Items
I came up with an idea to include information about item locations and such for Not-Prime games in subpages of the area articles, since there aren't rooms. Like Norfair/Items. Basically, having pages containing the some of the content of the room articles. I would like to ask, should we do this, and if so how? Here is what I have in mind: First there would be a subpage for each area in the Not-Prime games. For areas in more than one game, like say Brinstar, it would then be divided into sections by game. Otherwise, it would be divided into major items, and the individual types of tanks. Then, each item would get its own heading. Tanks would be numbered, preferably in the order they are first able to be acquired. Each section would contain an infobox and a brief description of how the item is obtained. The infobox would contain a picture of the item and the surrounding area. It should a map containing enough squares surrounding the item to get a good enough picture of where it is located, with the square with the item in the center (something similar can be done with other m except ignore the part where I say squares). Finally, it should include items required to obtain this item and other requirements. This could be Beat Kraid, or Activate the rail system (you know that thing in Kraid's Lair in ZM that allows you to hang to this device on ceilings and it transports you across the room?). The description would be about as big as the description on room articles. The Infobox is Template:Infobox AreaItem. I'd like to ask several questions. Should we do this? If so, how should we do this? Major items only, minor items, or both? Major items for Fusion or Other M? Any other changes you would like to suggest? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:20, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Please do any discussion or make any suggestions in this section. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:20, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good to me. It's similar to how the Long Beam's page stated it was in "Northwest Brinstar". Sylux X 22:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Which infobox? 1 or 2? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 23:01, July 29, 2012 (UTC) ::I created Brinstar/Items. Only a couple items are done, and there aren't any pictures yet. Anybody else who wants to work on it can. I'll set up the other pages. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 01:01, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I've set up "outlines" of each list, containing each expansion. People can start filling them in. However, I'd like response about The Gravity Suit and Sector Zero, The Power Bomb in the Bioweapons Research Center, and The Power Bomb tank in the restricted lab. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 19:29, August 3, 2012 (UTC) =Example 1= Example of an area in multiple games: Brinstar/Items: Metroid Major Items Morph Ball The Morph Ball is located to the left of Samus' starting position. Long Beam The Long Beam is in the hands of a Chozo Statue behind a Red Blast Shield. In the first vertical shaft of Brinstar, head left through the middle door on the left. Head all the way to the left and use 5 missiles on the door. Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 The first Missile Tank is in the long corridor leading to the elevator to Norfair. It is on a pillar floating above Acid. Missile Tank 2 Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1 You get the picture Metroid: Zero Mission Super Metroid =Example 2= Phase 1/Items Major Items Bomb Ice Beam Spider Ball Missile Tanks Missile Tank 1 Missile Tank 2 Energy Tanks Energy Tank 1